Triple caos e hijos
by Eamane y Gilraen
Summary: [Eámanë Súrion]¡Después de salir de Hogwarts,los Merodeadores no pierden el tiempo!y forman familias muy curiosas...dan miedo xD¡no se lo pierdan!¡2ºcap. arriba!rr porfa![MM:MSMJMR]
1. Default Chapter

**_TRIPLE CAOS.. E HIJOS_**

Notas de la Autora: hola lectores! Están a punto de empezar a leer mi primer fic de HP! ¡tres hurras! se oye un grillo en la habitación).. gracias grillo por apoyarme durante tanto tiempo, en serio.... bueno. En este fic necesito la autorización de Dikana para añadir a algunos personajes y demás cosas necesarias, así que por un tiempo, la familia Lupin no tendrá madre y Sirius no tendrá lechuza UU es que le quedó todo tan bien... ;; lástima que todavía no actualice...bueno, en fin! Dejémonos de tristezas!  
Antes de empezar, quisiera aclarar unas cosas de importancia para entender el fic:  
**1º para la familia Lupin:**  
El padre, Remus, es un licántropo- mago, y si tengo consentimiento, la madre es una hechicera- bruja; el hijo menor, Jhonnatan, 14 años cuando Harry tiene 13, es un hechicero- mago, Slytherin, el hijo mediano, Alexander, tiene 15 años, y es un vampiro- mago, Gryffindor, y la hija mayor, Buffy ( si, ya lo sé que parecerá una copia, ¡pero es que se iba a llamar Elisabeth! . ) es una cazavampiros- bruja, un poco irónico al tener un vampiro en casa, pero precisamente por eso se hizo cazavampiros, Ravenclaw. ¿La familia? Muy normalita.  
**2º para la familia Black:  
**Los queridísimos hijos, Hellen y Jack, de 14 años, mellizos, que se odian a muerte ( son unos inmaduros UU pero bueno, todo a su tiempo)  
**3º para la familia Rindwotch:**  
Ésta familia me la he inventado yo junto mis hermanas Aredhel y Gilrain, y es también especial; el padre se llama Robbie Rindwotch, Ravenclaw, la madre se llama Selene Wylde, Slytherin, servidora de Voldemort por muy poco tiempo, aunque conserva la Marca Tenebrosa; la hija menor, Sophie, 12 años, Ravenclaw, la hija mediana, Sharon, 13 años, Ravenclaw , y la hija mayor, Sabrina, 17 años, Ravenclaw.  
El la historia normal de Harry Potter, estas chicas se quedaron huérfanas poco después que Harry, puesto que Voldemort también buscaba a Selene para vengarse, la rata se chivó y murieron después que Lily y James.

Bueno, pues esas son las familias que tenía que explicar. La de los Potter y la de los Weasley yo creo que ni hace falta,jejejeje, ¿o si? En fin. Les prometo mucho humor en este fic, solo les pido que me correspondan, ¿no? Pues eso. ¡¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!!


	2. ¡Vamos de viaje!

**_Capítulo uno¡Vamos de viaje!_**

-Familia Lupin 7:00 am-

au.. au.. au.. ¡BASTA!  
Alexander bajó de la cama de un salto.  
– Venga, enano, que ya son las 7: 00  
¬¬ ¿Enano¿pues tú qué eres si sólo me sacas un año? – protestó Jhonnatan quitándose las sábanas de encima ¡ Ah1 Otra cosa¿no se te ocurría otra forma más dulce para despertarme que saltando encima mío?  
Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ales, pero no llego a contestar, porque por la puerta pasó una chica rubia, con todo el pelo de punta y revuelto y cara estropajosa.  
– O.O  
- O.O  
La chica les miró, hizo una mueca y se dirigió al cuarto de baño al tiempo que Jhon gritaba:  
¡ PAPÁ, SE HA ESCAPADO UN MUERTO DE LA HABITACIÓN DE BUFFY!  
Se oyó un gruñido y un portazo. Alex y Jhon soltaron unas risitas y bajaron a la cocina. Allí estaba un hombre leyendo el Profeta, pelo castaño casi rubio, ojos dorados y mirada tranquilizadora. Bueno, ni más ni menos que Remus J. Lupin, quien miró sorprendido a los chicos.  
¿Todavía estáis así? Vestíos rápido y luego bajad a desayunar.  
Y es que Remus era el padre de estas tres..¿ cómo decirlo? "criaturitas", más bien (**_NdA: xDD ¡ qué bueno! Y nunca mejor dicho, jajaja_**)   
Cuando ellos subieron, bajó la chica de antes (**_NdA: xD cuando tu vas, yo vengo de allí... toy pirá_**), pero esta vez arreglada, con el pelo liso y brillante, con deslumbrantes ojos verdes y vestida de.. negro.  
– hola Buffy- saludó Lupin sin apartar la vista del periódico.  
Buffy se sirvió salchichas, huevos, bacon y leche; y se dispuso a comer.  
– Papá¿cuántos días nos vamos a quedar en esa mansión- preguntó enrollando el bacon con el tenedor.  
– No sé, hasta que os aburrais- Remus se encogió de hombros. La verdadél no tenia muy claro cuánto iban a pasar allí. Las redadas de esos últimos meses habían sido imparables, y los del Ministerio no tenían casi tiempo libre. Aún así, procuró no parecer preocupado y sonrió a su hija antes de seguir leyendo.  
Aprovechando el despiste de su padre, Buffy sonrió, y a pesar de no llevarse bien con Alex (bueno, más bien solía estar distanciada de todo el mundo en cuanto a hablar), se lo pasaba genial con él y con sus "primos". Eran muy divertidos, pero había heredado el caracter merodeador de sus padres .Aún así, eso no importaba, porque, más bien, habían heredado también lo estudioso y lo inteligente ( menos la perversión de Sirius xD, y eso mejoraba la balanza.  
Se oyeron pasos en las escaleras y entró en la cocina Jhon, con una túnica igual que la de Buffy pero de color verde oscuro.  
¿ ya no hay tostadas? Jo, me apetecían tostadas... – dijo.  
¿Te frío un huevo? – preguntó Remus distraído.  
– hum...¬¬ Mejor no...  
¬¬ A veces pienso que no eres mi hijo, sino el de Sirius – dijo Remus por lo bajo más para sí que para él.  
Alex bajó al rato, vestido con una túnica roja que hacía resaltar sus rjizos ojos de vampiro.  
¡Hola- dijo sentándose- papá¿me pasas el periódico?  
¿Desde cuando lees el periódico- preguntó Jhon masticando sus gachas.  
– Desde que salen las tumbas coleccionables de vampiros famosos; le encantaría que algún día le pusieran la suya...- bromeó Buffy murmurando, y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio a Alex.  
¬.¬ ¿Quién te ha dado vela en éste entierro- protestó Alex.  
¡Ah¿hay un entierro? Será el tuyo: cada día estás más pálido... ¡ no tenías por qué invitarme! – ironizó Buffy.  
¡ VETE A TU CEMENTERIO Y TRÁGATE LOS AJOS QUE TIENES EN LA REPISA DE LA VENTANA- espetó Alex.  
– Basta- sentenció Lupin padre mirándoles¿tenéis algún problema¿ por qué demonios SIEMPRE estáis discutiendo¡No me lo explico!  
– Yo tengo el problema de que no es buena idea tener a una cazavampiros en esta casa- bufó Alex¡Qué buena idea, hacerse cazavampiros cuando tu hermano ha sido mordido por uno de ellos¡Divino¡GENIAL!  
¡LO HICE PARA QUE NINGÚN OTRO MIEMBRO DE ÉSTA FAMILIA SUFRIERA ESO!  
– Me has tenido en cuenta, muy bien...  
¡ADEMÁS, YA BASTANTE TENGO CON QUE DISCUTAS CONMIGO- dijo ella.  
¿AH,SI¿Y TÚ QUE HACÍAS MIENTRAS¿MANDARME BESOS Y DARME ABRAZOS¡NO¡IBAS PONIENDO POR TODA LA CASA AJOS Y CRUCES, ESO SI, FOSFORESCENTES, PARA QUE SE VEAN BIEN!  
¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!  
– ¡HABLÓ LA AMABLE!  
¡S-I-L-E-N-C-I-O- exclamó ésta vez Remus.¡No estoy de humor como para acabar de llegar de una transformación y oíros a vosotros dos! Así que subís, hacéis los baúles y nos vamos!  
Todo se quedó en silencio. Jhon miraba aburrido a su cuchara, y la iba dando vueltas enfocando las caras de sus hermanos. Notó que a Buffy le palpitaba una sien, pero poco a poco, la tensión se fue calmando.  
– Vamos, Jhon- alentó Alex.  
¿¬¬¡Ni que fuera tu perro- exclamó éste. Remus bufó por ese comentario y Jhon se apresuró a seguir a su hermano mayor.  
Buffy también se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando llegó a la altura del marco, musitó con voy ronca antes de subir:  
- Lo siento.  
Remus oyó cómo se iban alejando sus pasos en la escalera, y suspiró arrascándose la cabeza.  
" Te tenías que ir ahora- pensó para sí-. Espero que ese viaje no dure mucho, aunque sólo te fuiste hace dos días. Ojalá te hubieras quedado hasta que volviésemos de la casa de campo, así podrías haber visto a tus sobrinos... pero les daré recuerdos, tal y como me dijiste. Te echo tanto de menos..."  
Volvió en sí cuando bajaron sus hijos con sus baúles ya llenos.  
– Bien, ahora esperad un poco... – cogió un pergamino que tenia en la mesa y escribió una pequeña nota, que después ató a su búho Ezequiel.- Llévaselo a Sirius¿de acuerdo- le dijo, y el búho, ululando, echó a volar .

-**Familia Black 7:00 am-  
**- ...Belle, estoy pensando...  
– Mentira xD tú no piensas.  
- ...Ignoraré ese comentario- dijo Black, y se arrimó más a su mujer¿Qué te parecería tener más hijos?  
¿Más hijos- preguntó ella con voz melosa¿Para qué quieres más hijos, Sirius¿Ya te dije que no se les puede tratar como elfos domésticos, es decir, como siervos?  
Sirius movió la cabeza chascando la lengua.  
– Si lo dices por Kreacher, es un caso especial...  
– Ya, claro, y Snape, y Malfoy...  
– Bueno, entonces¿qué dices¿vamos a por el tercero?  
Belle se dio la vuelta y miró a la cara a Sirius.  
– Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no eres el que va a parir...de todos modos, me lo tendré que pensar...- y le dio un beso.  
¿El qué tienes que pensar- dijo Sirius agarrándola por la cintura.  
En ese momento, se oyó un chasquido y un grito:  
¡HELLEN, TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA!  
– UU En eso, Sirius; en que no salgan igual que esos dos...  
Ambos se levantaron de la cama y salieron de la habitación. A la velocidad del rayo, dos cabelleras negras pasaron corriendo delante de ellos.  
¡Hellen, Jack- exclamaron al unísono Sirius y Belle.  
¿¡QUÉ!  
-... Mejor pregunta tú, Belle, no sea que me coman...  
¬¬ gracias, mi amor, no me cuesta nada protegerte.  
– Bueno¿ qué queréis¡Tengo prisa¡Voy a matar a esa condenada arpía!  
¡JACK- regañó Belle.  
¡Gusarajo¡Hellen 1 Jack 0!  
¡HELLEN- dijo Sirius- .. ¡muy bien!  
¬¬ ¡Sirius¡A VER! Quiero que me expliquéis qué ha pasado.  
**Flashback**  
Jack esperaba detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que Hellen no perdería oportunidad para vengarse de él por darle unas grageas Bertie Botts de perversión delante de unos chicos en el parque. Y tenía razón. Por el pasillo se oyó el murmullo del camisón de Hellen. Ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta, para mirar a la cama, y vio un bulto negro( que era la escoba de Jack flotando debajo del edredón), y se iba a acercar cuando vio moverse algo en el suelo¡una sombra detrás de la puerta! Jack ya no la cogía desprevenida. Con cuidado, agarró la poción que llevaba en la mano, y con la varita, la subió por encima de la puerta. Calculando la posición de su hermano, vertió el líquido. Al oír su grito de dolor, salió disparada, no era plan de quedarse ahí riéndose como una posesa.  
–¡HELLEN,TRAIDORA,ASQUEROSA,RATA¡TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA- gritó furioso Jack saliendo de su escondite. Por suerte, la poción solo le había cubierto el brazo derecho, pero sentía como le ardía.  
Salió de la habitación con los dientes apretados y la mano izquierda en el antebrazo derecho. Al ver una figura correr, se lanzó tras ella y le tiró un jarrón que le pillaba de paso.  
**Fin flashback**  
¬¬ Bajemos a desayunar...Hellen, busca a Kreacher para que le cure el brazo a Jack¡y nada de tonterías- advirtió Figg.  
Hellen se fue con una sonrisa triunfante, y Jack pensó que prefería que le pegaran con un mazo en la cabeza a que le humillara de esa forma.  
"Te vas a enterar, saco de basura..."pensó.  
Fueron a la cocina, Belle mascullando, Jack gimiendo y Sirius fastidiado por la interrupción. Les siguió Hellen.  
– Papá, Kreacher no está- dijo

¬¬ siempre desaparece para hacer comidas¡qué casualidad- protestó Sirius-...y si nos vamos a comer con James y Lily?  
–¡¡NO- exclamó Belle- desde luego, cómo eres¿les vas a molestar solo por que tu elfo no te hace la comida? Hazla TÚ  
–¬¬ Bueno, era una sugerencia¿¿capichi?  
– Oye, no es por molestar, pero no sabéis cómo me está torturando el brazo...  
– Es verdad- dijo Belle. Se acercó y murmuró- Férula  
¬¬ Mamá, eso ya lo sabía hacer yo¿por qué no me lo has dicho?  
- A lo mejor luego no se expresaba con claridad- picó Hellen  
– Hellen, cállate- dijeron madre e hijo al unísono

-...Anda, está aquí Ezequiel- musitó Sirius abriendo la ventana. Ezequiel era el búho de Remus.-" Estaremos allí sobre las 9:30. No tardéis demasiado que se me escapan los niños. Remus."- leyó Sirius y se echó a reír- vale, vale...  
– Qué pasa- preguntó Belle sentándose entre los mellizos, que echaban chispas por los ojos.  
– Nada, Remus, que va a utilizar la chimenea a las 9:30...- cogió una pluma y dos pergaminos. En uno escribió" vale, Remus, iremos a las 9:35, para no llegar todos a un tiempo. Yo aviso a James. Sirius." y se lo ató a Ezequiel quien recibió con agrado los cereales que le ofrecía Hellen. En el otro pergamino escribió mientras murmuraba -" James, Remus va a las 9:30 y yo a las 9:35. Sigue el orden y envíale instrucciones a Rob. Sirius. "- y se lo ató a la lechuza mas cerca, Shadow, la lechuza de Jack.- Ya está.  
– Por cierto¿al final vienen Arthur y Molly- dijo Belle bebiendo su café.  
– Pero bueno, Belle, a ver que te crees que es aquella casa¿una guardería- bromeó Sirius, pero añadió en tono serio viendo la cara de su mujer- No UU El Ministerio ya tiene bastantes bajas con todos nosotros.  
¡Y bien que nos hacía falta! Aunque sólo sean unas semanas. De todos modos, si hay problemas, siempre podemos volver.  
– Sí...  
– Mira, papá, ahí vuelve Shadow- dijo Jack , y mientras todos miraban cómo Sirius volvía a abrir la ventana, le tiró un cereal a Hellen. Ésta le miró con enfado y pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa. Pero calculó mal y le dio a Belle.  
¡HELLEN¡DIOS, QUÉ PATADA ME HA DADO¿¡Qué estabas haciendo!  
– Me quería dar a mí, mamá – dijo Jack aguantándose una carcajada.  
. A saber qué le habrás hecho tú... bajad vuestros baúles y vestios. Sirius¿lees la nota o no?  
– "Mensaje captado, Sirius. Robbie y Selene van a menos cuarto. Nos vemos allí. Lily."  
– Bueno, vamos a cambiarnos.  
Y a las 9:30 ya estaban todos abajo esperando la hora de irse.

**-Familia Potter 7:00-  
**

Lily se acercó suavemente a la cama de Harry. Éste respiraba tranquilamente en un sueño seguro de sí mismo llegando a ser el mejor jugador profesional de quidditch. Su habitación no estaba tan ordenada como tu madre quisiera; había trastos y libros del colegio tirados por el suelo, y Lily se preguntó si había estado estudiando o, simplemente, le divertía no estar encadenado a ciertas leyes. Le apartó con su blanca mano los pelos que le tapaban la cara, cuando dos manos la agarraron por la cintura.  
¡BUH- Lily gritó tan fuerte que los pájaros del árbol de enfrente volaron espantados. Harry se despertó y rápidamente cogió sus gafas y su varita.  
¡Mamá¿Qué pasa- preguntó, buscando al agresor con la mirada.  
¡James, eres un estúpido- exclamó Lily golpeándole¡Algún día me va a dar un infarto¿y sabes lo que pondré en mi testamento? " para mi querido hijo, todo¡Y A JAMES QUE LE DEN POR CULO POR HABERME ASUSTADO TANTAS VECES"!  
– Lo tendré en cuenta- rió.  
Harry se tranquilizó y dejó la varita en la mesilla.  
– Mamá, gracias por despertarme con tu dulce voz- y soltó una carcajada con su padre.  
¡Qué graciosillo! De tal palo tal astilla, Potter- dijo señalando a su marido con el dedo índice- y... nunca mejor dicho- su mirada se desvió hacia la Saeta de Fuego, que descansaba en una esquina.  
¿Tienes algo en contra de las escobas- James la miró fingiendo enfado.  
– Todo, Potter- Lily le dedicó una sonrisa antes de abrazar a su hijo- ayy, Harry, mi pequeñito...  
– Yo también quiero mimitos...  
– Ay, James, mi no tan pequeñito...  
¬.¬ Envidioso.  
– Ahh, es mi mujer- y le sacó la lengua.  
– Di que no, mi vida, que yo cuando quiera me divorcio de este creído.  
¡Oye¡Ya no soy un creído- protestó James.  
– Es verdad, papá, ya no eres un creído...- James sonrió con suficiencia y se revolvió el pelo-.. pero sigues siendo un chulo XD- y echó a correr escaleras abajo.  
¿QUÉ¡ mi propio hijo llamándome chulo!  
– Será porque lo eres...- y riendo, Lily también bajó dejando a un embobado James mirando con añoranza sus recuerdos de Hogwarts.  
–TIERRA LLAMANDO A JAMES, CAMBIO¡ SE LE SOLICITA PARA BAJAR A DESAYUNAR, CORTO- entonaron desde la cocina madre e hijo.  
¿ Que cortas qué- murmuró James con una risita.  
Ya se olía a un desayuno recién hecho, y Hary no tardó en comerse todo lo que había en su plato.  
– Ey, Harry¿por qué no esperaste- regañó James.  
¡Porque no bajabas! Y se me iba a enfriar.  
¬¬ Seguro...  
– Bueno, pues no haber tardado tanto, James¿qué culpa tiene él de que huelan tan bien mis comidas? .  
- Me decías a mí de creído, Lilian Evans¡ pues tú eres una presumida!  
¡Espero que no sea un insulto!  
– No es un insulto, mi amor, sólo te recuerdo quién eres.- Lily le tiró el trapo de cocina que llevaba en la cintura.- Bueno, bueno, si empezamos a tirarnos cosas¿ te recuerdo que lo que tengo más a mano es la silla?  
¡POTTER,CIERRA ESA BOCAZA- estalló Lily. Luego suspiró.- Harry¿por qué no te vistes y llevas a James a jugar un poco?  
Harry sonrió y subió. James miró con ojitos manga de alegría y dijo con la voz entrecortada:  
¿En serio...mami.. nos dejas ir a jugar?  
– Síí... pero cuidado no te hagas daño, eh? Le diré a Harry que conjure una nuez para que practiques con ella, la snitch que tenemos es demasiado violenta para ti...  
– Uy, gracias mami.  
- Anda, déjame, plasta- y le dio un golpe amistoso  
Harry bajó en seguida, con la escoba al hombro y unos pantalones cómodos para volar.  
–Papá, coge las pelotas, anda ¿si?  
- Sí, mi sargento- y se encaminó al baúl que había detrás del sofá, lo abrió y sacó una jovial caja roja que no paraba de moverse entre sus manos.  
– Eso más bien parece un boggart- sugirió Lily.  
¡Qué va- dijo James, y se acercó a su hijo- es que Sirius las pegaba demasiado fuerte con el bate y se volvieron agresivas.- dijo. Parecía un disparate, pero era cierto.  
– UU Por Dios, James¿ y no se te ocurrió comprar otro juego de pelotas de quidditch?  
El padre se encogió de hombros, y él y su hijo se iban de la casa. Lily les miraba por la ventana, mientras ellos bromeaban y se dirigían a un campo abierto que había cerca de allí.  
– Algún día me volverán loca y me arrepentiré de habérmelos quedado con los dos- murmuró con una sonrisa triste- aunque espero que los años que pasen mientras Harry crezca, no pasen tan rápidos como estos últimos 13 ...  
Se interrumpió al oír un ulular. Una lechuza negra de ojos rojos la observaba desde el alféizar de la ventana, con una nota que reconoció con la letra de Sirius. Le ofreció el brazo a Shadow, la que se posó en él con gusto. Lily cogió la nota y la leyó, con temor de que hubiera pasado algo. Luego suspiró aliviada y garabateó su respuesta en el mismo pergamino. Mientras la lechuza se alejaba, ella pensó que lo iban a pasar bien esos días, como en los viejos tiempos.  
– Mamá¿qué haces- preguntó Harry dejando la escoba a un lado.  
– Nada, que Sirius ya envió instrucciones... ¿que tal el entrenamiento?  
– Bien, he cogido la snitch nueve veces de diez - dijo con orgullo James.  
¡Mira que eres abusón! Ganar a tu hijo de 13 años...

- Ya, mamá, ya se lo dije, pero no hizo caso...- Harry fingió que lloraba, pero luego fué y le dió un golpe a su padre en el brazo.  
¡Au¿A qué vino eso?  
– Ya estamos empate ¬¬  
¬¬  
- Harry, cariño¿les envías una nota a Selene y Robbie?  
– Vale.  
Copió la nota que le dictaba su madre, firmó y mandó a Hedwid a volar. Al rato, los tres charlaban animadamente bajando sus baúles al salón.  
– Harry, no se te olvide llevar la capa- murmuró James- bájala antes de que venga tu madre...  
¿Qué cotilleáis?  
¡Nada!  
¬¬

**- Familia Rindwotch 8:00-  
**- Vamos, Sharon, a ver si coges ésta- exclamó Robbie, y le lanzó la quaffle hacia el aro izquierdo. Haciendo habilidad de sus reflejos, la chica morena que custodiaba los aros, agarró la quaffle.  
– Me subestimas, papá- dijo con una sonrisita¿ por qué no habría de cogerla?  
– Pues, si te digo la verdad...- se interrumpió al ver pasar rápidamente algo anaranjado, que exclamó "¡EUREKA!" al atrapar a la pequeña pelota dorada.  
¡La tengo! Y en menos de un minuto.- Dijo Sabrina orgullosamente.- Aunque no hay nadie con quien competir...  
– Ya, pero como en esta familia solo tú elegiste ser buscadora...  
respondió una tercera chica, castaña, empuñando un bate. Golpeó una bludger que se le acercaba antes de decir¡Papá, allá te va!  
Robert , que le había pillado desprevenido, agachó su pelirroja cabellera y se le cayó la quaffle de las manos. Antes de que se cayera al suelo, una mujer morena la atrapó al vuelo.  
¡Eh, Wilde, no intentes competir contra mi- sonrió Robbie persiguiéndola.  
¡JA! No creo que haya mucho con lo que competir, cariño- bromeó Selene, y azuzó a la escoba a la vez que hacía una pirueta.  
– Mamá¿me lanzas una vez- preguntó Sharon.  
– ¡Hija, si ni siquiera es capaz de meterte gol- apuntó Robbie.  
¬¬ ¿Apostamos?  
¡Venga ya! Qué estupidez.- Dijo Sophie, y volvió a mandar una bludger a la otra punta.  
– Mira, Rob, lo que consigues, que tus niñas se aburran .- dijo Selene deteniéndose.  
– Vamos a descansar- propuso Sabrina, y agarró a la snitch, que pasaba por su lado, de un ala. El bicho, de haber tenido dientes, le hubiera soltado un mordisco; a nadie le hace gracia eso.  
– Sab¿por qué no pruebas a agarrar bien la snitch? Se va a romper- dijo Ron bajando junto a su mujer.  
– Porque así es más divertido.

Parece mentira que tengas 17 años UU ...  
– ¡Es que es todo un reto agarrarla de distintas formas sin que se escape¬¬  
En ese momento, bajaban Sharon y Sophie, que habían ido a atrapar las bludgers.  
¡Pelotón, en marcha- gritó Selene, y se fueron a la mansión.  
Al lado de la tremenda mansión, había un pequeño bosque, donde descansaba un hipogrifo blanco, que se estaba acicalando las alas.  
¡Skoot, buen chico¡Ven aquí, vamos! – exclamó Sharon hacia su tercera mascota. El bichejo la miró, e hizo caso omiso de sus órdenes.¬¬ que buen animal...  
Sabrina y Sophie rieron a sus espaldas, y cuando ella si giró, disimularon silbar, mirando para otro lado.  
– ¡¿Y vosotras qué!  
– UU qué cruz...- suspiró Robbie.  
Al entrar, una pequeña acromántula, de no más de 5 cm de largo, trepó por la pierna de Sophie y se quedó en su mano. A Sharon le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.  
– Llévatela lejos de mi o se arrepentirá de existir.  
¬¬ No insinúes que es una mala mascota.  
– No lo insinúo¡lo pienso y lo digo¡VAYA MIERDA DE MASCOTA!  
– Sharon ¬¬- regañó Selene.  
– Psé...  
Se sentaron en los sofás con suspiros agotadores, pero todos con sonrisas de satisfacción. Por debajo de la butaca de Sabrina se oyó un maullido, y ella se agachó para recoger a su gatito negro, Furia.  
– ¡Hola pequeñín- saludó, y le abrazó como si fuera un osito de peluche.  
El gato produjo un profundo y alegre maullido, e hizo que Sab lo abrazara más fuerte aún.  
- qué cosita más linda...- dijo Selene.  
– Sí, pero sigo diciendo que hay mucho ser vivo en esta casa- dijo Robbie.  
– Oh¡venga papa¡ Al fin y al cabo los cuidamos nosotras!  
– Ya, pero sigue siendo excesivo tener serpientes...  
¬¬ ¿Algún problema en que haya serpientes en la casa- dijo Selene, que lo decía por sí misma, no por los animales.  
– Euh... . !  
– Por cierto¿Donde está mi Skripy- preguntó Sharon.  
¿Tenemos cara de radar o algo- protestó Sophie.  
– UU estará otra vez siseando con Dywdeh- opinó Sabrina mientras le arrascaba las orejas a Furia.  
– Esas dos cada vez se llevan peor...- dijo Sharon, y pronunció un agudo silbido, que resonó en toda la estancia.  
. ¡¡Ahg, Sharon, no hagas eso- dijeron Selene y Robbie tapándose los oídos.¬¬ creo que me voy un rato a la cocina...- anunció Robbie levantándose.  
Al pasar por la puerta del recibidor, saltó a una serpiente de coral de un metro escaso que se dirigía al grupo de chicas.  
– Menudo zoo... ni siquiera los Lupin aguantan esto...  
Se sentó en la encimera de la cocina y aspiró el oxígeno húmedo que había allí. Por la ventana se distinguía el pálido cielo azul, con el sol que alumbraba desde lo alto, con sus nubes desplazándose lentamente hacia... ¿él?  
Parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de distinguir claramente que no era una nube lo que se acercaba, sino una lechuza, Hedwid.  
¿Y ahora qué- alcanzó a decir Robert al tiempo que le quitaba la nota de un tirón. La lechuza protestó, y le picó en la mano. La verdad, nunca le había caído bien Robbie.  
– " Robbie, Selene, Remus va a ir a las 9:30, Sirius a las 9:35, nosotros a las 9:40. Id a menos cuarto. Nos encontraremos allí. Harry."- Leyó en voz alta. Miró el reloj... ¡¡LAS 9:35!.¡Chicas, bajad los baúles!  
Se oyó un "dulce" bájalos tu ¬¬... , y se oyeron diferentes movimientos. Robbie, que no se había acordado de Hedwid, le dio un cacho bacon que había sobrado del desayuno, y ella lo cogió con un intencionado y cruel picotazo.  
¬¬ "Maldita lechuza"- pensó Robbie- "¿Pues no me tiene manía¬¬ ¡desde luego..! hasta los trolls son más simpáticos..."  
Se oyó el retumbar de cuatro baúles bajando atropelladamente por la escaleras.  
– Qué majas, me dejan bajar el mío¬¬.  
No habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando se encontraban todos delante de la chimenea. Cuando llegó la hora, Robbie fue el primero en ponerse en pie.  
– Yo iré primero- dijo, y se metió en la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flú. Al desaparecer de entre las llamas verdes esmeralda, le siguió Sophie con su acromántula en la mano, después Sharon con Skripy enroscada en el antebrazo, a continuación Sabrina con Dywdeh sobre el cuello( era una boa constrictor de 2,5 metros) y por último, Selene, que hizo un hechizo protector a la casa y echando los polvos flú a la chimenea, gritó Durkio antes de dejar la casa en completo silencio.

**_NdA¡ Por fin lo acabé¡Hurraaa! Ejem ejem,bien, dejémoslo. Antes que nada, algunos personajes son de mi propiedad, pero otros son de J.K. Rowling ( no sé para que lo digo, como si no fuera obvio ¬¬) y los que quedan pertenecen a Dikana ,si me los presta, de su fic Respuestas .Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Y me dejen review's, que en verdad los necesito, sobre todo porque estoy deprimida. Quiero dedicarle este fic a todas auellas personas que me apoyan , en especial a Gilraen, por esa ansiedad de leer aunque solo fuera una palabra nueva que escribiera, a Aredhel, porque al fin hemos logrado contactar con ella, a Arwen, para que sepa que quiero y espero que le vayan bien las cosas, a Ralkmie, que está muy atareada pero sigue pudiendo atender a sus fans de fics, a todos los componentes de mis Comunidades, y sobre todo a vosotros, que hacéis que cada día se puedan escribir millones de fic¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!  
Eámanë Súrion  
_**


	3. Hay que explorar el terreno

_**Capítulo dos: Hay que explorar el terreno**_

No quería dar más vueltas. Viajar con los polvos Flú le encantaba, pero ya cansaba un poco. Selene cerró más fuerte los ojos, y notó cómo tocaba son los pies en la tierra. Dos brazos la agarraron y la guiaron hacia delante. Cuando relajó los párpados y los subió dos ojitos dorados aparecieron enfrente de ella.  
- Hola, Selene- dijo el chico.  
- ¡Remus!- y le abrazó fuertemente. Alrededor suyo había mucho jaleo, risas, exclamaciones, gritos… por fin, todos juntos otra vez. No importaba que ella fuese dos años más mayor, al igual que Robbie, porque a los Merodeadores les caían bien. Fue saludando todos, muy contenta, y fueron al salón para hablar un rato mientras los "niños" empezaban a hacer sus preparativos.

-Esta tarde podríamos empezar a explorar por los alrededores- sugirió Jack-. No hay nada que hacer, los baúles ya se sacarán mañana, y he oído que esto tiene dos millas de protección anti-muggles.  
- ¡Dos millas! Qué pasada… - dijo Alex.- ¿Y qué hay por todo este terreno?

-Cerca que aquí hay un campo de quidditch- informó Harry.  
- xD Raro que tú no supieras eso…- rió Sharon.  
- Pues en los límites de la barrera anti-muggles hay una casa abandonada- dijo Hellen- xD perfecta para la luna llena…  
- Hay también dos bosques- atajó Buffy, que parecía que se le había ido un poco el tono huraño.  
- Me dijo mi padre que por allí había un invernadero con flores exóticas- explicó Sabrina señalando por la ventana-, podemos ir a verlo…

- ¿Alguien sabe qué es eso?- interrumpió Jhonnatan, que se había acercado a la otra ventana y miraba hacia la derecha- parece…¿hierba seca?

- Es el Campo Muerto- dijo Soph-. Es una extensión de hierba seca y alta. Seguro que hay muchos bichos ahí…

- Qué guay…- murmuró Jhon acariciando distraídamente su amuleto, que brillaba al estar cerca de Alex.

- Bueno, ¿entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó Sharon.

- Comer- respondió Jack- , y luego ya se verá…

- Mira que eres tragón- le reprendió Buffy.  
- ¬¬¿ y qué quieres que me quede en los huesos? Si no como, tendré un cuerpo esquelético- exclamó él, y se señaló el estómago.- , y luego no saldría a la calle, porque no creo que pareciese una persona..

- No, más bien serías una peluca sujetada por un pañuelo pinchada en un palo.- Terció Harry. Todos rieron.

-¡EH! No te metas con mi pañuelo ¬¬.

-xD ¡Vale, vale!  
- Ehh… ¿chicos?- Belle se asomó por la puerta-…y chicas, hay que recoger los baúles .  
- Jooooo- protesta colectiva.  
- No. ¡Vamos, andando!  
- No, si t e parece vamos en escoba…- susurró Alex para sí.  
- ¿Dónde vamos a dormir? – preguntó Buffy como quien no quiere la cosa.  
- Las chicas en una habitación y los chicos en otra, ¡está claro!  
- ¬¬ Vale, Sirius, creo que hasta ahí llegaba yo solita…  
- ¿Por qué no dormimos todos en una habitación?- propuso Hellen.  
-….  
- A nosotros nos da igual- se apresuraron a decir los jóvenes muchachos.  
- Psé, si por vosotros fuera..- bufó Lily.  
- De todos modos no hay una habitación lo suficiente grande- dijo James.  
- Como si no se pudieran juntar, Prongs- dijo Sirius con una sonrisita. Hizo un movimiento de varita y se oyó un estallido que asustó a todos.  
- ¬¬ Qué habrás hecho…- Belle subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de las chicas. Las cinco camas que había en ella se jabían tornado en semicírculo hacia donde supuestamente había una pared, pero en vez de eso, otras cuatro camas se hallaban en frente, en la misma posición. Belle frunció el ceño y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- No creo que sea buena idea.  
- ¿Por qué? Tendrás muchas cosas de las que hablar, déjales- dijo tranquilo Remus.  
- Ya, claro, pero tú no conoces a esos dos….- dijo eñña señalando acusadoramente a los gemelos.- si duermen en la misma habitación ten por seguro que se matan.  
- ¡No exageres, Belle!- Lily rió- sólo tienen 14 años… si fueran James y Sirius, todavía….  
- Si te sientes más segura, les quitamos las varitas- propuso James.  
- ¡NO!- exclamaron horrorizados los gemelos.  
- Ya veremos…  
- Bueno, basta ya, vamos a comer.- Dijo Robbie, apremiando.- tengo hambre ¬¬.  
Hicieron unos bocadillos para no perder el tiempo y se sentaron con unas bandejas en la gran mesa de la cocina.  
Fuera se oyó un aleteo, y entraron muchas lechuzas por el gran ventanal que custodiaba el salón: negras, blancas, pardas, grises y….y un hipogrifo color nevado, que sólo alcanzó a meter la cabeza.  
- ¡Skoot, no entres por ahí!- gritó Sharon.- ¡Da la vuelta!  
- Qué bicho más tonto…- murmuró Sirius. Sharon le fulminó con la mirada y se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado.- Eh…¿ ya tenéis algún plan?  
- Aún no.- respondió Sophie.- Pero, ¿sabes? Ayudaría mucho un plano de estas extensiones….  
- Oye, pequeña, ¿Cuántos años te crees que llevamos veraneando aquí?- dijo James.- ni siquiera hemos ido a las Cuevas Ghoudraks….  
- Bueno, James,¿ en serio tenías que ser tan borde?- suspiró Selene.  
- ..Pos no….  
- ¿Por qué no hacéis un mapa vosotros mismos?- propuso Lily.  
- Buena idea, Lily- dijo Alex-, pero mejor empezar mañana, ¿no?  
- Sí, mejor. Hoy podemos ir a jugar al quidditch.- dijo Harry.  
- ¡Si, hombre! ¿Y yo mientras qué hago?- protestó Buffy.  
- Jope, Buffy, ¿y a nosotros qué nos cuentas?- dijo Sab.  
- Pues digo que si hacemos algo, o todos o nada.  
- ¡Eso es injusto! ¿por qué tenemos que aguantarnos sólo porque a ti te dio la gana de cazar bestias en vez de aficionarte al quidditch?- dijo Sharon.  
- Eso, eso.- apoyó Alex.  
- Cállate, semi-chupasangre, tú tampoco juegas.  
- Pero tampoco es tu problema.  
Los adultos, que habían estado pasando la mirada de uno a otro como en un partido de ping pong, se apresuraron a toser. Todos se callaron.  
- Buffy tiene razón-dijo Belle-: o jugáis todos o ninguno.  
- Ya, pero es que entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?- dijo Soph.  
- ¿Por qué no buscáis boggarts? Debe de haber muchos en esta casa- sugirió Remus.  
- U organizad clubs de duelo – propuso James.  
- Déjate, James, que son unos bestaias…..- dijo Sirius.  
-Mira a quién se le ocurrió hablar…- murmuró John.  
- Buena idea lo de buscar boggarts- dijo Alex.- Yo me apunto.  
Todo el grupo aceptó de buena gana las propuestas de los dos merodeadores, así que a la hora de cenar llegaron un poco cansados… y con los brazos de las túnicas desgarrados.  
-¿Qué habéis hecho?- exclamó Lily con los ojos como platos.  
- Nada, que Jack y Hellen son muy graciosos….  
- Cómo no….  
Al acabar la cena, se subieron pronto a la gran habitación compartida y prepararon unas mochilas para pasar todo el día siguiente fuera en un camping y así explorar todo el terreno. No se olvidaron de meter un pergamino y una pluma para dibujarlo todo, y Harry no dudó en guardar la capa de invisibilidad.  
-Por lo que pueda pasar…- explicó cuando Sabrina le vio meter el bulto.  
Poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos. John se quedó un rato más mirando por la ventana, enredando con una llamarada de fuego entre las manos.  
- ¿Qué haces?  
Alex se sentó a su lado. Cuando la luz de la luna incidió en él, no hizo más que apreciarle más pálido de lo normal, y sus colmillos que sobresalían entre sus labios le daban un toque tétrico no esperado de él.  
- Enredar un rato, no me apetece dormir, ¿y tú?  
- No puedo dormir en una cama, necesito un ataúd o algo que se pueda poner en vertical.  
- Eres mitad humano, ¿no te acostumbras a las camas?  
- ¿Crees que si me acostumbrara te estaría dando el coñazo a estas horas?  
- Seguramente no….- Ambos sonrieron. John cerró el puño alrededor de la llama, y se quedaron a oscuras sin contar los reflejos que aparecían de fuera por la ventana.  
- Vamos a dormir, anda…  
Los dos se acostaron sin más palabras, aunque antes de eso Alex levantó su cama y la apoyó contra la pared, y no le importó que la almohada y las sábanas se cayeran; se acomodó en ella y, poniendo los brazos formando aspas, cerró los ojos.

Eran las 5:00 a.m., seguramente nadie estaría despierto a esa hora. Aún así, se levantó de la cama y echó un vistazo a la cabellera pelirroja que había dormido a su lado. Ella seguía emitiendo su suave y tranquilizadora respiración. Sonrió para sí y, muy despacio, se fue a la salida de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras, notó cómo una bola de pelo pasaba como un rey al lado de su pierna. El contacto de pelo con su piel hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por la columna hasta erizar el remolino rebelde de su nuca.  
Al entrar en la cocina vio cómo un Robbie ensimismado miraba a una de las telarañas del techo, con la mente probablemente en otra parte, pero con los ojos tremendamente serios y pensativos.  
Se sentó a su lado. Él no pareció notarlo. Cuando pasó un minuto o así, James pensó en pellizcarle o darle una colleja para que volviera en sí, pero antes de pensar siquiera en reaccionar, Rob abrió la boca y dijo:  
- Va a pasar algo.  
James se quedó perplejo, mirando al pelirrojo con incredulidad.  
- ¿Qué dices, Rob?  
- Va a pasar algo- repitió, y clavó sus ojos verdes en los castaños de James; ahora, no le transmitían seriedad, ni había pensamientos deambulando por ellos: había miedo, miedo inexplicable y confuso.  
- Eso ya lo has dicho, pero ¿algo de qué?- apartó la mirada sin responder, y James buscó su mirada.- ¡Eh!¿ Qué pasa?  
- Presiento que va a ocurrir algo…. No sé cómo explicártelo, porque ni tengo premoniciones ni adivino el futuro, pero sé que va a ser real.  
- ¿¡El qué!- El merodeador se empezaba a desesperar: ¿no lo podía soltar todo de una vez?  
- ¡No lo sé! ¿Crees que si lo supiera me estaría preocupando?¡Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo premoniciones!  
- Entonces, ¿qué, si no las tienes, no ha sido por un casual que te haya pasado.  
- Gracias, James, por ser taaaaaaan optimista…- ironizó el veterano.  
- Quiero decir que…- se interrumpió al ver una figura apareciendo por la puerta.  
-Hola.- Fue el simple y seco saludo de Buffy.  
- Qué hay….- dijo Robert, y los dos adultos distanciaron las miradas hacia sus propios pensamientos.  
- ¿Cuánto lleváis aquí?- dijo Buffy.  
- No sé, ¿por qué?- respondió James, un poco más rápido de lo normal.  
- Porque cuando Furia ha entrado en la habitación os he empezado a oír, pero luego me he dormido.  
- Mmmm… ya, ¿y cuando duermes tienes la costumbre de vestirte o es sólo para estar presentable?- dijo Rob refiriéndose al peto, camiseta y deportivas que la cubrían.  
- Pues no, la verdad. Es que habíamos quedado en que nos levantaríamos pronto para dar una vuelta por ahí antes de hacer el camping… pero, como de costumbre, yo soy la primera que se levanta, pues todos son unos dormilones…  
- Eh, ¿a quién llamas dormilón?- dijo Alex bajando detrás de ella.  
- A ti, capullo.  
- ¡UEE, QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTAAAA!¡¡CAMPINGGGGG!- gritó Jack saltando los últimos cinco escalones que le quedaban. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados por la cadera pero sueltos y rotos (demasiado) por las piernas, una camiseta azul oscuro con un lema obsceno ("Luchar por la paz es como follar por la virginidad") y un pañuelo blanco en la mano que tardó poco en ponerse en la cabeza.  
- Fiesta, Pocholooooo…- susurró Harry bajando detrás del loco con Sharon, y rieron a carcajadas.  
- Sí, el pobre ya no sabe a qué atenerse…- suspiró con maldad Hellen.  
- Bueno, haya paz- dijo Rob-, que hay gente durmiendo.  
- Mira que lo dudo…- desmintió Alex.  
- ¿Qué vais a hacer?- preguntó Lily dando un beso a su marido.  
- ¿Es que nos vais a controlar todos los movimientos?¡Ni Percy hace eso!- dijo Soph cogiendo una tostada.  
- Ya, pero es que si Percy hiciera eso, nos encontrarían a todos ahorcados en una habitación- dijo Sabrina.  
- ¿Suicidio colectivo?¿Por eso?Nah, sale mejor matarle a él…- murmuró John, y por un momento sus ojos brillaron con malicia como a algún Slytherin en su momento de gloria.  
- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Sharon agarrando un bollo y mirando de reojo a John.  
- Vale- respondieron todos.  
- Ala, ¿y os vais así de repente?  
- Es que necesitábamos un factor sorpresa.- Rió Harry. Cogieron sus mochilas, que las habían dejado a la entrada al bajar, y emprendieron su viaje en busca de millas para explorar.

-----------------------------------

_**NdA: ¡Hola lectores! Al fin actualicé en mi fic estrella. Siento haber tardado tanto ( aunque para el caso que me hacéis ¬¬….) En fin. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que me salió bastante bien , y también agradecería algún que otro review, que aunque no pueda contestar por normas de me dará ánimo para continuarlo (no prometo que sea ya, pero bueno, algo es algo). En fin, muchos besos a todos, espero que halláis disfrutado mucho.¡¡ Hasta el próximo!**_

Eámanë Súrion.


End file.
